Dolly's Big Adventure
by laura 333
Summary: A Mexican Vampire discovers her hero potential with the help of great friends.


Dolly's

Big

Adventure

By Laura

Anderson

Ch. 1

I'm hanging out with the ninja turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, and Lydia. We were doing some ninja training, then we watched a movie. After the movie we decided to put on some music and dance around. Splinter even joined in the fun. While we were dancing I started to get a strange feeling in my heart, and I stop dancing and hit the floor!

They all ask me what's wrong, and as I take slow deep breaths I tell them that my friends might be in trouble, and may need my help! As I start to run out Leo grabs my arm, and they all tell me they wanted to help too. I could tell they truly wanted to help. So I agreed, and after we all got into the turtle van we were off to Sabra's apartment.

As we're driving Leo holds my hand, and asks me what kind of trouble my friends were in, and I told him that I didn't know what the trouble was, but they were in trouble. Once we got to Sabra's place I knocked on the door, but Sabra just yells for us to go in! Thankfully she left her door unlocked. After we all got inside we saw her in a corner of her kitchen with a box in front of her!

She told me that she didn't know who sent it, but she was hoping we'd be there with her just to be safe. So we all gathered around the box, and as she opened the box Chucky and his family all jumped out of the box! Sabra looked at me, and we signaled the turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, and Lydia to help out. So we grabbed some sharp knives, scissors, forks, and even ice picks! We gave each other a nod, and got ready to get rid of Chucky. Chucky tried everything to beat us! Even his family tried! They tried to use sneak attacks, but we always got the best of them.

We put Chucky and his family back in the box, and wrote, " Return to sender", on it. After we beat them Sabra told me she could have beaten them, but she didn't want any of us to miss the fun. I told her that she was a great friend, and that we should do that again. After we said our good-byes we all piled in the turtle van, and headed back to the lair.

After we got back to the lair they all asked me how I knew my friend was in trouble, and I just stood there silent! I knew then and there that I would have to tell them. So I took in a deep breath, have them sit down, and I told the turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, and Lydia that I was a vampire. They all looked at me in silence with surprised looks in their eyes! They asked me how long I was a vampire, and I told them that it had been so many years I wasn't quite sure anymore.

Then I went up to the surface, and took a long walk to think. The truth is, I did know how long, I just couldn't tell them it happened over one hundred years ago! After my walk I went back to the lair. When I got there everyone asked me if I ever harmed anyone, and I told them that I did hurt people. I did tell them that I would never harm them, and then we all went to bed. We were doing some training the next day when we all hear the sound of someone in pain! Then Sabra comes in cut and beaten! As she tried to walk towards me she falls to the floor, and passes out! I run up to her and check her pulse. She was alive, but barely. I had amazing vampire strength.

So I picked her up, put her on the couch, and asked Donnie if she would be alright. After he took a good look at her, he turns to me, and with a big sigh he said she wasn't going to make it. When I heard that I started to cry, but then I realized that I could make her a vampire like me. I smoothed out her hair and woke her up, and told her what Donnie had told me, but only with her allowing me to I would make her a vampire like me.

And with her eyes barely open she said that she wouldn't mind at all. So I grab a knife, cut my wrist, and let her drink from me. After she drank from me she started groaning, and was in pain again. As I hold her hand she asks me what was going on, and I told her that her mortal body was dying, but she would be fine soon.

I kept holding her hand as the pain kept getting worse, but no matter how hard she squeezed my hand it didn't hurt. A few seconds later she was a vampire.

She finally sits up to get off the couch, and runs to me! She gives me a hug, and thanks me for saving her life, and I told her that if our lives were switched she would have done the same for me. I then tell her the ways of the vampire, and make her understand what she needs to do. Like how she needed to eat certain things, and she needed to be sure she stayed out of the sun.

Over the next few days I teach her everything, and she even did some ninja training with the turtles and Splinter. She was a fast learner. Beetlejuice, and Lydia even help her out. While the others were helping out Sabra, Leo and I went for a walk, and we began talking. For the first time since we have been dating he said that he loved me, and that he couldn't imagine being without me, even though I was a vampire!

After our walk on the surface we decided to head home. On our way back to the lair he pulls out a ring, and asks me to marry him! I couldn't speak, or move my legs. I was over whelmed with happiness! I smiled, and told him that I would marry him. We hugged each other, and then continued to walk back to the lair. When we got to the lair we told everyone we were getting married, and they were all happy for us.

Leo and I told them that we wanted a simple wedding, and we didn't want a fancy over the top wedding. As the day of our wedding came closer I was getting nervous. When Leo asked me if my family would be coming I just ran off to the surface with eyes full of tears. I ran to the park and sat on a bench to watch the sun as it finished setting. Then Leo walked up to me and started to talk. I asked him how he knew where I was, and he told me that whenever I get upset I would always go to the park to cool off.

He asked me why I got upset, and I told him that the day I became a vampire I had a huge fight with my family, and I haven't seen, or heard from them since! He asked me what we fought about, but I told him that all he needed to know was after we fought I ran away, and got turned into a vampire. After we talked we went back to the lair. When we got there Leo and I explained to the others why I was so upset, and they understood.

On the day of the wedding we found someone who was willing to marry Leo and I. Beetlejuice tried everything to ruin the wedding by trying to pull off all kinds of pranks, but we all got him tied up good. Leo and I read our vows, gave each other wedding rings, and kissed each other as man and wife. After the wedding we untied Beetlejuice, piled into the turtle van, and went back to the lair. Since Leo and I were crime fighters we couldn't go on a honeymoon, but everyday would be a honeymoon for us.

Leo and I were so happy! That night we all had a fun time watching movies, and danced to music. Then we went to bed. The next day Sabra went back home, and I told her to call me sometime. We hugged, and then she left. Leo asked me what was wrong, and I told him that I had a feeling that I would never see her again. He told me not to worry so much, but I couldn't ignore the feeling. I kept having the weird feeling for three days. Later the third day I was going to Sabra's house, and it was on fire!

I tried to get inside to save her, but people kept me from going inside to save my best friend! After the fire was out I ran inside to look for Sabra, but I was too late she was burned to a cinder. I was never going to see my best friend ever again! I got so angry that I almost hurt someone, and I started to cry. I went back to the lair with eyes full of tears.

It was a long walk, and when I got to the lair the turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, and Lydia asked me what was wrong, but I just glared, and hissed at them, and then I ran into Leo's and my room, and I sat on the bed and I just start bawling! Leo came in and asked me what happened, and I told him about Sabra and the fire, and he just caressed me as I cried in his arms. He even tried to calm me down by smoothing out my hair.

After a little while I started to feel better, and I told him that he always knew how to make me feel better. I walked out of our room and everyone asked me if I was ok, and I said that thanks to Leo I would be. Then we all went to bed. I woke up the next morning determined to find the person who killed her. Leo and the others asked me where I was going, and I just told them I wanted to be alone for a while. Then I went for a walk on the surface.

It was pouring down rain, but I didn't care, I just kept walking. Then I heard footsteps as someone snuck up on me, and I tossed the person on the ground. The person was Beetlejuice. Turns out Beetlejuice had followed me. As I was helping him up I told him I was sorry for tossing him. As he was drying himself off he told me he probably shouldn't have snuck up on me, but he wanted to help me find the killer.

By the look on his face I knew he was lying. He never wanted to help anyone, so I knew he wasn't alone. I heard rustling in the bushes, and I told the turtles, and Lydia to get out of the bushes. When they came out I told them I needed to do this alone. Then Leo came up and told me that I was his wife now, and I wasn't going anywhere without him. I stood silent for a few seconds, then I finally told him that they could help, but they had to be careful.

After they agreed they asked me where we would start first, and I told them that we were going to get some help from Batman. And we were on our way to ask Batman for his help. As we drove in the turtle van we found him on his way to the Batcave. Once we all pulled over we talked. We told him about my friend, and begged him to help us.

After we told him what happened he was more than happy to join us, but Robin was off doing extra training. So it was just Batman helping us this time. We had him follow us in his car to the lair. We showed him around the lair, and after a little while I started to cry again. Batman asked me why I was crying, and I told him that my friend had died because of me, and I would never forgive myself.

Everyone sat me down, and Splinter told me there was nothing I could have done to save her, and that it wasn't my fault. I dried my eyes, and I felt much better. Thanks to my friends I was my old self again. Batman and Donnie had fun working together. They would check their video scanners, make useful equipment, they even went out on patrol together. Mike was trying to help Beetlejuice pull off a prank.

They both tried to scare us with all kinds of things. They tried spiders, bats, snakes, all sorts of animals too, but it never worked. Leo and I continued training, even Raph trained with us, but it was getting hard to pay attention. Splinter had to constantly snap us out of it. As we got back to training we heard the door open along with some groaning, and all of a sudden Lydia comes in, and passes out. Donnie and I ran to her and he checked her out.

He told me she would be fine, and I picked her up and put her on the couch to let her rest. I even got her a cold wash cloth, and put it on her head. I sat by her to take care of her until she woke up. She woke up an hour later, and she told us that a masked man attacked her, and knocked the wind out of her pretty hard. And before he left he told her to tell us that we had to meet him at the docks that night. We all sat down, and talked about what we should do. I told them that we probably shouldn't go to see him. Leo told me that we didn't have much of a choice, and I knew he was right.

Later that night we went to the docks, and we waited for our mystery man. Two hours had passed, and I told everyone that we shouldn't have come, and that this was a bad idea. Raph and Leo were trying to calm me down when we all heard the sound of footsteps. We heard a man call to us, then a man came out of the shadows, and continued to talk us. We asked him who he was, and why he wanted us to be there.

He told us not to ask questions, and he only gave us the letter of his first name which was B. As I looked around I knew that Beetlejuice and Batman were with us, so B couldn't have been them. All the turtles, and even Splinter were with us. I asked B why he wanted us, and all he would tell us was that he could lead us to Sabra's killer. I asked him who it was, but all he would tell me was to follow the clues he'd be leaving for us to find.

I tried to ask him another question, but he walked away and back into the shadows. I tried to follow him, but he was gone. We just looked at each other, got back in the turtle van, and went back to the lair. I sat up all night trying to think about what I should do next.

Leo woke up, and asked me why I was still up, and I told him I couldn't get B out of my mind. He told me that he couldn't either. I did finally go to sleep, after Leo and I talked for awhile. I woke up early, and went for a walk, and Leo went with me. While we were talking about what we should do about B Leo and I heard crying down a corner, we went around the corner, and we found a tiny baby!

Leo and I couldn't believe our eyes, luckily I brought a blanket for laying down at the park with us. So I wrapped up the baby, and we took her home with us. Of course we had no idea how Splinter would react to us bringing a baby to the lair, but we had no other choice. After we got to the lair we showed Splinter the baby. He wasn't upset, but he was surprised.

When we explained what happened he let us keep the baby. Leo and I showed her to everybody, and they all fell in love with her. Even Batman fell in love with her. Everyone helped take care of the baby, and I decided to call her Alixia. Even Beetlejuice helped out! He really loved changing her diaper. While we were looking for clues, we were also looking for Alixia's real mother.

Leo, Batman and I went all over the city. We asked every person about Alixia, and who may have lost her while we were looking for clues. No one knew who could be her mother. We had no luck in the clue department either. Days turned into weeks, and we still couldn't find any clues from B. We did, however, find Alixia's mom.

Leo and I made arrangements for her mom whose name was Lila to meet us again at Time Square. She told us that she had been looking for her baby since her brother took Alixia away, and really wanted her back. So Leo and I went back to the lair, and told everyone what happened. They were not happy! The next day Leo and I took Alixia with us even though everyone objected. They all told us to do a DNA test before we give her up. Leo and I agreed, and we were on our way. When we got there we told Lila we needed to do a DNA test just to be sure, and she agreed.

Once we got the results we were sure Lila was Alixia's mother. And with broken hearts Leo and I give Alixia back to her. Her mother told us she would keep Alixia's name. Eyes full of tears we said good-bye, and without looking back we went back to the lair. Leo kept his arm around me during our walk back. Later that day we found a picture of Sabra with a note on the back, and it was from B!

It told us to meet him in the woods if we wanted more info. Leo and I ran to the lair as fast as we could! Once we got to the lair we told everyone about Alixia, the picture, and the note. They were all sad about Alixia leaving, but happy that she was with her mom. Then we all talked about what we should do about B. We finally decided to pile in the turtle van and go see him.

With high hopes we headed for the woods to talk to B again. I sat silent the whole way! Once we got there I couldn't believe that we would be getting our first info on the killer! While we were waiting it was hard for me to sit still! I was just so happy! After waiting for two hours B finally showed up. I asked B what the important info was. All he would tell me was that the person who killed Sabra was someone who was from my old high school when I went to school. Then B ducked behind the bushes, and disappeared from sight again. When he was gone we all got in the van, and went back to the lair.

After we got back to the lair I took out all of my yearbooks, and looked through every single picture, and page of every yearbook I had. I still had no leads, or ideas who the killer was. The turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Batman all told me that finding my friend's killer was important, but I needed to take a break, and take it easy.

With a big sigh I told them they were right, and that I was wearing myself out trying to figure out who the killer was. So I went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I woke up early the next day, and went back to work. Leo also woke up and tried to get me to stop, but I told him that if one of his brothers got killed he would risk his own health before he would stop looking for the killer!

After I said that he finally understood how I felt. He even helped me look at year books. But looking at them weren't getting us anywhere. I needed more info from B, and not just little hints like on a jigsaw puzzle! I was very upset about the entire situation. Leo did his best to keep me calm and focused. If I didn't have Leo on my side I would have quit. We were looking at year books for two hours, and I told Leo we should take a break, and we went for a walk on the surface. As we were walking I found something very shiny, and I went over and picked the thing up. Leo asked me what I had found, and with wide eyes told him it was a lighter, and he ran to me to see it! There was no doubt about it, we knew the lighter was from B. The clue didn't come with a note this time, so we weren't going to meet with B.

I did, however, figure out what the clue meant. So Leo and I went back to the lair. When Leo and I got to the lair to show the others the clue everyone asked us what the clue meant. I told them that it meant that the old class mate was a smoker. That really helped to narrow the list. All I had to do was remember which ones were smokers. It took me a while, but I finally remembered and made a list of the students.

So I started looking through the year books again with the list of smokers to help me. Hour after hour I looked, day after day. It had been three days, and I still couldn't figure out who had killed her! I was getting very upset, and I felt like I was letting Sabra down. Leo really tried to calm me down, but all I could think about was Sabra. While I was still looking through books I fell asleep, and started dreaming.

In my dream I was in a graveyard, and I'm walking around to find Sabra's grave, and when I find it I kneel in front of it, and I tell her that I miss her with tears rolling down my cheek. Then Sabra comes to me, and I'm very scared! She tells me not to be afraid, then I told her how I couldn't find her killer, and that I was sorry.

Sabra kneels in front of me, and tells me that I shouldn't be sorry, and to keep looking for her killer. I told her about the clues I had, but they weren't helping at all. She tells me I would find the killer soon. I asked her how, and all she tells me is soon. I then woke up in a cold sweat while knocking over year books, then Leo comes running in, and asks me what happened. I told Leo about my dream, and he told me that I should keep looking for the killer. Once everyone was up I told the turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Batman what Leo and I talked about, about how I should keep looking for Sabra's killer, and they agreed with him. Days turned into weeks again, and we still couldn't find any leads no matter what we did. Weeks turned into months, and still no luck. We even went to the police, but they were no help at all! It was the Christmas season once again, and yet I was never happier, or sadder.

On the one hand I was with my family, but on the other hand I wanted Sabra here with me. I was sitting in my chair reading a book, and enjoying some hot water and lemon when Leo and the other turtles, Splinter, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Batman asked me to sing a song. I protested at first, but after a few minutes of begging and pleading they eventually wore me down. And so I sang a song that went like this, " Christmas is here, mistletoe and laughter, carols and bells ringing to the rafters, lights on a tree, candles all aglow, and all who pass by say hello, keep Christmas here in your heart."

Once I was done I started to tear up. They all came up to me, and asked me what was wrong, and I told them about my grandparents. After we talked we all got in the van, and I took them to visit the graveyard my grandparents were buried in. On our way there we stopped to buy some flowers, and we continued on our drive. I even told them about what I used to do with my grandparents, and how loving and caring they were.


End file.
